8 Lucky Drabbles
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 8 drabbles for Lucky of assorted flavors and ratings. Most are fluff, some are crack, one is very, very dark.


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Katsura Hoshino does. I make no money from this. Please don't sue.

WARNINGS: There is much BOYxBOY in these drabbles. Some of it borders on explicit. There is non-con and excessive amounts of fluff, as well as crack. I warned you.

8 Lucky Drabbles

**Note**

Allen blinked, mouth slightly open in pure shock. His hand was still on the doorknob, his body halfway into the room and there he had stood, frozen, for the past minute.

He noted the slightly panicked expression on Lavi's face and the annoyed look Tyki wore. Allen noted the hastily discarded clothing on the floor and the distinct lack of clothing worn by both men currently on Lavi's bed. Finally, he noted the rather compromising position the two were in.

Allen blushed bright red and quickly retreated.

"Sorry!" He shut the door and turned away, walking rapidly down the hallway. His face was still bright red and he privately vowed to never drop by Lavi's room without informing the redhead well in advance.

**Closed**

"Why is it that no matter where I go, all the restaurants in this town are closed?" Lavi grumbled quietly to himself as he wandered the dark streets. The street he was on was almost completely deserted. The few locals he saw kept their heads down and staggered towards their respective homes and not a single shop or diner had a light on. It was still fairly early in the evening; only half past seven and yet not a single dining establishment was open.

The redhead's stomach growled and he patted it as though to console it. He sighed. He hadn't eaten on the train, figuring there would be cheaper and tastier fare available in town. Yet, when he had gotten here, he had discovered that this town shut down when the sun sank and started back up when the sun rose.

Even the kitchen at the inn he would be spending the night at had been cleaned up for the night. There was no chance of getting food from there.

"I'm so hungry..." Lavi muttered. "What I wouldn't give for a decent meal-"

"Interesting. What, exactly, _would_ you give?"

Lavi spun around at the sound of the unexpectedly familiar voice, heart speeding up.

Tyki stood behind him, a slight smirk on his face. Lavi grinned in reply.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked, turning to fully face the former Noah and walking towards him. Tyki stepped forward to meet him, smirk changing into a smile.

"I finished my assignment and Komui kindly informed me that you were on a mission in the same area. I was just about to go looking for you in the inn when I came upon you out here."

Tyki leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Lavi's lips. "It's not much, but I do have the remains of a picnic lunch packed for me by one of the charming young ladies from the town I just came from. The sandwiches are quite delicious."

Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"'Charming young ladies'?" he echoed, wrapping his arms around the older man's head and leaning in. "Did you inform them that you were already taken?"

Tyki's arms wrapped around Lavi's waist, smile still on his face.

"Naturally. I assume you won't object to me sharing your room at the inn tonight? I simply couldn't make a reservation on such late notice..."

Lavi grinned.

"The bed might be a little small, but if we really try I'm sure we can both fit. Now, about those sandwiches..."

**Cowboy Boots**

"Lavi... when I said that we needed something to spice up our sex life, this is not exactly what I had in mind..." Tyki said slowly. His eyes moved over his lover's body, rapidly darkening with want. "Though I cannot say that I am complaining."

Lavi grinned.

The hat Lavi wore was quite fetching, Tyki noted absently. It was one of those American-style 'cowboy hats' he had seen a few times in shops. The boots Lavi had on were also of fine make; the leather was obviously high-quality and meaningless designs were embroidered on the sides. The boots covered the redhead's legs from mid-calf to toes. However, the boots and the hat were not the first things Tyki had noticed when he had entered their room.

He had been more distracted by the fact that, save for said boots and hat, Lavi was completely naked. Even the redhead's usual eyepatch was missing.

"I thought you might like it," Lavi said. He began walking towards Tyki, boots clicking lightly on the stone floor. Tyki watched him approach, drinking in the sight and opening his arms when Lavi got close enough to embrace.

Lavi grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pressing their lips together. Tyki instantly took the kiss up a notch, sliding his tongue across Lavi's lower lip in a silent request for entrance. Lavi granted it, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to slide together.

They broke apart slowly moments later, both breathing somewhat heavily. Lavi grinned again.

"'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'?" he said cheekily. Tyki kissed him again, more roughly this time, and began not-so gently steering the redhead back towards the bed. Lavi chuckled quietly, ending in a slight gasp when his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell backwards. Tyki pinned him down, one hand holding one of Lavi's and one hand dug into the mattress by Lavi's ear. Tyki lifted one of his legs and rested his knee on the bed next to Lavi's hip.

The redhead grinned up at him, lifting up his head for a kiss. Tyki granted him the silent request and broke away when air became necessary.

"Indeed. Shall we, Lavi?"

**Generosity***

The sound of the door opening let Lavi know that he had a visitor. Already fairly certain that he knew who it was, he kept his face carefully blank as he lifted his head. He fixed his gaze on the man unflinchingly, though his hands tightened into fists at his sides.

Tyki smirked in reply.

"What do you want?" Lavi asked flatly, resisting the urge to glare. Tyki leaned casually against one of the walls of Lavi's cell, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just thought you might be interested to know what the Earl decided on," he said, tone almost conversational and far too pleased. Lavi suddenly felt chilled, though he didn't let his reaction show on his face. Bookman had taught him to keep his emotions hidden and Lavi struggled to hold onto to his calm facade.

"What has the Earl decided?" Lavi asked, voice still flat. Tyki didn't seem perturbed, merely straightened up and approached Lavi. The redhead fought to stay still, though he bristled when Tyki knelt just in front of him.

"Road wanted you for herself, you know," Tyki told him. Lavi bit the inside of his cheek to stop from speaking. "She thought it would be fun to... play with you again."

Lavi couldn't hide a shudder at that. He heard Tyki chuckle. Lavi took a deep breath, striving for calm.

"The others would have simply tortured you to death. It isn't often we capture a live Exorcist, so when we do, we like to have our fun." Tyki's smirk widened. "But the Earl granted you to me."

Lavi felt his insides freeze. He stared at the Pleasure, lips slightly parted in shock.

"At last, a reaction."

"What are you going to do with me?" Lavi asked, voice wavering. His nails dug into his palms and he gave his restraints a subtle tug. The manacles around his wrists held, though he hadn't expected them to give. He had tested them enough when he had first woken up here to know that getting the key was the only way out.

Tyki didn't answer. Instead, he lifted a hand to Lavi's face and gently cupped one of the redhead's cheeks. Lavi didn't move. A thumb slid over his cheekbone.

"It would be such a waste to kill you outright," Tyki murmured, smirk fading to a thoughtful expression. "I'm sure your screams of agony would be delightful, but there's another sort of scream I'd much rather hear."

Lavi shook his head, heartbeat accelerating rapidly.

"No," he said. His voice shook now. He tried to lean away from Tyki's touch, but the chains kept him bound tightly to the wall and he couldn't move more than an inch. Tyki smirked again.

"You should be grateful, Exorcist. I am letting you live, after all..."

"How generous," Lavi spat before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut and pressed himself back against the wall, shutting his eye so he wouldn't have to see that damnable smirk.

"I think you'll find that I am very generous..." Even Tyki's words seemed to be mocking him. Lavi shook his head vehemently, dislodging Tyki's hand.

"No. I refuse. I won't- you can't-"

A sudden loosening of the chains around his torso and the clanking of the manacles hitting the floor cut him off mid-sentence. Lavi's eye shot open and his gaze snapped to Tyki. The Noah was smiling and leaning forward, capturing Lavi's lips in a bruising kiss before the redhead had a chance to react.

Lavi tried to jerk away, but one of Tyki's hands came up behind the Exorcist's head and held him in place. Tyki broke the kiss a moment later, meeting Lavi's shocked gaze with amusement.

"I can, Exorcist," Tyki said softly. "I never said that I required you willing." Tyki leaned in again. "Let's begin, shall we?"

**Soap****

I don't know how long I've been here. I can feel more of myself slipping away every few days, chunks of me being shaved off by rough cloth or torn from me by careless hands throwing me about until I meet the harsh tiles of the only place I've ever known besides the small, cramped prison I'm kept in. I'm only let out when those who keep me want to use me. I've lost track of how many times they've used me and then shut me back in there, reduced to less and less of my former glory. Soon, only a sliver of myself will remain.

And I mean all that literally. I don't mind. It's what I was created for.

"Lavi, would you pass the soap?"

There's only one thing I would change about my existence.

"I have a better idea, Tyki."

I'm covered in rough cloth and rubbed vigorously, microscopic parts of myself disappearing into nothing. I can sense movement and there is briefly no water beating down on me before I feel another, cooler shower spray soak through the cloth.

I am uncovered and I can feel it as the washcloth is moved away from me. A bit of my awareness remains with it, at least until the rag is pressed firmly against the skin of one of my masters and rubbed slowly against it.

"Are you sure you want to start something here? You remember last time..." I get a sense of the muscles beneath the cloth vibrating as the master speaks.

"It's late. No one will come in, I promise. Besides, isn't it kind of exciting?"

"Such a daring rabbit."

"You love it."

I hear a strange sound that I've heard referred to as 'chuckling'. Humans are weird.

"Indeed, I do. Very much, Lavi."

I can feel myself slip through the master's fingers and I brace for impact. I feel part of one corner cave in as I hit the tile. I sigh as I go skidding off to the side, back into the warmer water spray.

"Promise me one thing, rabbit. If we get caught, no putting me on the couch for a week. This is entirely your idea, this time."

"Deal!"

This is the part I would change. Well, not this right here, since it's none of my business. I'm just the soap. I'm also on the floor, which is why I can feel the approaching footsteps and the two humans cannot. I wait, tuning out the sounds the masters are making.

I hear the squeak of hinges. For a moment, there is only silence.

"A- Allen! Yuu! I just... I... dropped the soap?"

This, this is what I hate right here. There's more silence. A voice that is slowly becoming familiar to me speaks.

"Oh no, it's like living with Cross all over again!"

Another voice, this one also rapidly becoming familiar, sounds immediately after.

"At least come up with a better fucking excuse, you stupid rabbit!"

I don't mind that they do it, but MUST they blame me every time they get caught?

**Sick*****

Lavi stared miserably at the wall of the bedroom, body slumped back onto the pillows stacked against the headboard of his bed. There was a quiet whine of door hinges and then Tyki stepped into the room, bearing a tray with a bowl of barely warm chicken broth, a glass of water, and a small bowl of Jell-O. Lavi looked at the meal and sighed, moving to prop himself into a better position to eat.

"Why is there never any variation?" he asked petulantly as his lover set the tray down on Lavi's lap. The tray had special legs that allowed it to rest on the mattress and stay level; it had originally been bought for when one wanted to bring the other breakfast in bed or wanted to serve up something a bit more seductive (like strawberries, melted chocolate, and whipped cream), but for the past few days the food it bore was a lot less romantic or fun. "It's always chicken broth, water, and Jell-O. Or for breakfast, it's apple juice or lukewarm tea and Jell-O. And for lunch, it's more chicken broth and Jell-O." Lavi winced suddenly, putting one of his hands to his neck as though that would help the pain. Tyki's eyes followed the motion and he checked his watch, frowning slightly.

"You're not due for a painkiller for another hour, Lavi. Try not to speak so much, if it hurts," he said. He nodded towards the tray. "Eat. And what would you have me do about the menu? You don't like beef broth and I'm afraid the options are rather limited-"

"I know, I know," Lavi replied tartly, wincing as his throat complained again. He picked up the spoon on the tray and began to eat. Tyki watched him silently. Lavi shifted uncomfortably under the hard weight of the stare for a moment and then he winced again and put down his spoon. Tyki sat up a bit straighter, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's fine," Lavi said, giving Tyki a weak smile. "Sorry. It's just... I hate being cooped up like this. Thanks for the food." Tyki smiled at that.

"It's not a problem. I could hardly just leave you to your own devices. The doctor told you to stay in bed and though I have no difficulty getting you in bed when you're well, when you're sick it seems you do your best to stay out of it as much as possible." Tyki smirked. "Granted, the reasons I want you in bed are different when you're sick as compared to when you're healthy, but it boils down to the same thing. Let me take care of you?"

Lavi's face reddened at the question but he nodded and turned back to his broth. He began eating again. He heard rather than saw his lover get up and a soft kiss was pressed to the redhead's cheek.

"And then, perhaps when you're well again, maybe I could convince you to take care of me? I still have that nurse's outfit in my closet, Lavi..." Lavi's blush was full blown now and he stared at Tyki, eye going wide.

"Again? I thought you tossed it, since we couldn't get the stains out..."

Tyki's smile was angelic.

"I bought a new one. There's just something about seeing you in pink, Lavi." Tyki pressed another kiss to Lavi's forehead. "Get well soon. The nurse outfit is completely optional, I promise."

**Princess Bride******

"That was a good movie," Lavi commented, resting most of his weight against his lover's body as they watched the credits roll up the now-dark screen. The redhead yawned and stretched before turning around and pressing a sleepy kiss against the older man's lips. "Unusually sappy choice for one of our movie nights, but funny as all hell."

Tyki smiled and returned the kiss briefly.

"My niece and I used to watch it whenever she was sick," he explained. "I believe she was rather fascinated with the Pit of Despair. She would always ask to re-watch that scene once the movie ended."

Lavi nodded and grinned.

"I'm going to be hearing that quote for weeks..." he said. "'Hello. My name is Inigo-'"

Tyki kissed him again and Lavi chuckled as he pulled away.

"I think we've heard that quite enough for one night, Lavi," Tyki told him sternly, though there was more than a hint of mirth in his eyes. Lavi nodded, though his impish grin was interrupted by a yawn. "Shall we retire for the night, then?"

Lavi nodded.

"Got class in the morning, but..." Lavi hesitated. "Can I stay anyway?"

Tyki smiled softly.

"I had already planned for it. I noticed that you brought a small bag with you - I assume you have everything you need?"

"Yup, though I didn't figure I'd need pajamas... I think I'm a little too tired for anything tonight, though." Lavi winced apologetically. "Sorry."

Tyki chuckled and pressed his lips to the younger man's forehead.

"You need your rest," he said. "And sex is not the only reason I want you here with me, Lavi."

"Yeah, I know," the redhead said, smiling. He turned away from his lover and slid off the couch, heading for the bedroom of Tyki's apartment. Lavi had put his small overnight bag in the bedroom when he had arrived a few hours previous. "I'll get ready for bed and then meet you in the bedroom?"

Tyki smiled.

"As you wish."

**Curvature**

Tyki pressed his lips to Lavi's temple gently, barely touching the redhead for fear of waking him. One of Tyki's arms was pinned beneath the sleeping Exorcist's head, the other draped over Lavi's waist. The arm Lavi's head rested on was going numb, but Tyki found that he didn't mind too much.

It was the first time his young lover had felt safe enough around him to fall asleep at his side. Tyki planned on enjoying the experience thoroughly.

Tyki relaxed back into the mattress, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he watched Lavi's face. The redhead was so rarely this relaxed and unguarded, even when they were having sex. Even then, joined as intimately as two people could be, there were still parts of Lavi that Tyki couldn't touch.

However, in a moment like this, Tyki thought that perhaps he could try reaching for those parts so far out of his range. If he was lucky, perhaps Lavi would meet him halfway.

And perhaps Tyki could show the redhead the parts of himself that he had kept hidden without having to fear scaring Lavi away.

"Goodnight, Lavi," he murmured, his voice not even audible to his own ears. He closed his eyes and tightened his arm around the redhead's waist, pulling their bodies closer. He fell asleep within minutes, lulled by the sound of gentle, even breathing and the comfortable weight of his lover in his arms.

**Love**

"I love you."

Lavi stopped reading, nearly dropping the book. His fingers had suddenly gone numb. He swallowed heavily, staring blankly down at the pages.

"What?" he said. Lavi's heart was racing in his chest, pounding against his ribcage with what felt like enough force to break the bones. He still didn't look up.

"You heard what I said." Lavi heard the soft whisper of thin sheets over bare skin, but kept his gaze firmly downward. This had to be another dream. "But it merits repeating. I love you, Lavi."

Lavi swallowed heavily again. He could feel moisture collecting in his eyes, but there wasn't enough to collect into tears.

This was definitely a dream. It was another one of those wonderful, confusing dreams he had had even before Bookman had terminated his apprenticeship.

"You don't believe me?" The other man's voice was calm, not surprised.

"How could I?" Lavi asked quietly, knowing that the other man's ears were sensitive enough to catch the words. "You... you told me at the beginning that this wasn't... You told me that you didn't _do_ love. You told me that this-" He motioned vaguely around the room, trying to indicate the hastily discarded clothing, the locked door, the other man's current lack of clothing and the soiled sheets in one smooth wave of his hand. "- was fine as long as I didn't get attached."

"That was true." Lavi flinched, but his lover's voice remained smooth and unconcerned. "/Was/, Lavi. I've never been the type to settle down. I didn't think it was possible for me to want to, but I do. I want it to be you in my bed every night, rather than a parade of men and women I won't remember the names of the morning after."

Lavi lifted his head, stunned. His gaze came to rest on his lover. Out of habit and no small rush of desire, he found his eye tracing the toned lines of the other man's body. Lavi felt his body begin to take interest in the proceedings as his eye skimmed over the gray skin. He lifted his gaze to the other man's face, green locking with gold, and he felt his air leave him in a rush.

Those golden eyes he knew so well were dark with want, but open and honest at the same time. There had always been a distance between them, almost like a wall hiding just behind the other man's irises, but that wall had come down and the redhead suddenly felt as though he was drowning. The gold drew him in and bathed him in warmth, surrounding him with something soft and tender that Lavi knew was mirrored in his own gaze. Had been for months, if he was going to be completely honest, though he had tried to keep it hidden out of deference to his lover's wishes.

Lover. Lavi shivered with the implications of the word.

"You really love me, Tyki?" he asked, shutting his book and getting up out of his chair. He made his way back to the bed, feeling goose-bumps rise up on his exposed arms and chest when Tyki's eyes moved deliberately over his bare skin.

"For some time now, though I didn't realize it until a few days ago," Tyki replied casually, lifting his eyes back up to meet Lavi's as the redhead reached the edge of the bed. Lavi sat down on the mattress and Tyki reached for him, drawing him into a kiss. The kiss stayed chaste and the contact lasted for mere seconds, but it sent and incredible rush of heat through both of them.

"Tyki?" Lavi said when they broke apart. Tyki smiled at him, shifting to a more comfortable position so he could lean in and kiss the redhead again. "I love you, too."

Their lips met again.

END

I had enough drabbles to finally post them! Some of these are months old, but a few were written recently. I don't like posting drabbles one at a time, so I decided to wait until I had enough to post them in one big batch. Hope you enjoyed!

* I might actually be continuing Generosity at some point and make it into a full oneshot. Not likely, though.

** Dedicated to Jokerlove, since she dared me to write something about soap.

***Dedicated to Jennypen, since this was written to cheer her up while she was recovering from being sick.

****No, this drabble makes little sense if you haven't seen The Princess Bride. If you haven't seen it, you MUST. It's a classic! (And hilarious)


End file.
